Flashback A Supernatural One Shot
by HuffPuff56
Summary: Lying in the hospital bed I recall what happened. I can't remember everything... but flashes of memory come in short bursts. I remember Sam... I remember Dean... I remember fear... And I remember darkness.


"This is the first time I've ever told anyone this. Not even my family knows." I couldn't look them in the eye. "They'd think I was crazy. You'll think I'm crazy..."

"I'm sure we've heard stranger things before." Dean smirked.

Sam gave him a look. "Don't worry. We're not here to judge you, or hurt you, and we won't tell a soul, I swear." He was using his 'serious voice'.

"I... I can kind of... sense things." I took a breath, "Like, I know when things are going to happen. I sometimes... see things... before they happen... like, visions..." I looked up at them just in time to see them exchange a glance at each other, "And now you think I'm crazy." I sighed, "I knew it was a bad idea to tell you."

"No, no. We don't think you're crazy at all."

"Nope. We've heard crazier. Definitely crazier." Dean gave me another smirk and Sam looked like he was about to slap him.

"Sure..." I raised my eyebrows.

"That's not all, is it." It wasn't a question. He knew.

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "No... that's not all..."

-----------

"Y'know Sam, you're a lot more attractive when you're not so angsty all the time." I smirked at him.

"Is that a fact?" He gave me his signature half smile.

"It is so."

"I told you, dude." Dean's voice came from the kitchen.

"Hah, even your brother thinks so."

He rolled his eyes.

-----------

I was suddenly alone in the darkness.

"Sam?" I spun around, disoriented and desperate. "Sam?" I called again, but there was no answer. As I knew there wouldn't be.

I began to panic, and all I could think to do was run.

-----------

"Dean, I love him!" The realization hit me harder than I'd expected, made all the more powerful by saying it aloud. But I couldn't be distracted. Not now. "You have to tell me what's going on!" I looked at him with intense, pleading eyes, "Please."

-----------

"That thing used you to get to her."

"Why would it do that?"

"Because you mean a lot to her Sam. She loves you."

"What do you know."

"No, man, it's true. She does. She told me herself. She loves you."

There was a long silence, then, "We should get her to a hospital. C'mon."

------------

It was all coming at me in flashes of wishwash memory.

The first thing I was conscious of was the itchy fabric underneath me, on top of me, around me. Then the hard surface beneath me and the lumpy pillows. Then the faint sound of beeping coming from somewhere in the room. I made all the connections in my head slowly. It was a hospital. I was laying in a hospital bed.

I was vaguely aware of voices around me. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I was able to make out the source of the voices through my lashes.

"Dean?" My voice cracked, looking to my right, I saw him sitting in a chair, his typical Dean smirk-smile plastered on his face. He lifted one hand and waved slightly.

I lifted my right hand in return, but only by an inch or two as I noticed the IV in it, and turned to my left. My heart skipped a beat.

"Sam?"

"You're awake!" Sam whispered, his eyes full of worry and elation at the same time as he leaned forward to touch my face with his hand. I couldn't help leaning my cheek into his palm, my eyes closing of their own accord.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, his face just inches from mine.

"Much better now." I smiled weakly.

He laughed softly and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"What happened?" I croaked.

"It was a trap. That thing was... using me to get to you. It wanted your... your powers." Sam explained, still gently sliding his thumb across my face.

"But, you got it, right? You killed it?" I sat up a little in the uncomfortable bed, anxious now.

Sam shushed me and pushed me back down a little, "Yes. It's all over now, don't worry."

I bit my lip and looked into his eyes, checking for any trace of lying. He smiled at the fact that I didn't believe him. Or maybe the fact that I was looking in his eyes. His eyes... I stared into them and they stared right back into mine.

"Y'know..." he swallowed and looked down, breaking our gaze. He glanced over at his brother across from us.

Dean cleared his throat, "I'm... just gonna go get some coffee." He rose and left without another word.

Then Sam returned his intent eyes to mine.

"Y'know, Dean told me what you said."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, not sure what he was talking about, though I had a certain inclination and couldn't help but feel a little nervous at what he would say next. I held my breath.

"Yeah.. and... uhm..." He glanced down, seemingly scrutinizing the itchy, woolen blanket draped across me. "I want you to know that... I... I love you too. I mean, I..." He looked back up at me. "I love you." His eyes searched my face, almost frantically, for any hint of rejection.

I let my breath out. I could think of only one reaction. My hands slid from where they lay at either side of me and up to his neck, my fingers lacing in his hair. I didn't have the strength to pull him down to my level, but he understood. With a smile, he leaned down and brushed his warm lips against mine. He pulled away all too quickly, fully aware of my weak condition. I frowned a little.

He stroked my cheek once more, "When you're better." He said, leaning back into the chair on my right and taking my hand. "Get some rest. I'd like you better sooner rather than later."

I smirked, "Yeah, sooner's better."


End file.
